Torchwood Story 2: Another Hidden Romance
by FreeWriter-Chan
Summary: After retriving an Alien artifact in their latest mission Tosh gets an encounter with a mysterious stranger who changes her life forever. It's up to Owen to snap her out of her daze but will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

The Hub was bustling with activity after the latest adventure with the Rift. An Alien artifact in the shape of a box came through and turned things upside down. Tosh was glad the alien inside only did minor damage to her computer systems when they attempted to wipe them out. But part of her believed that someone had planted it there on purpose…or she was being paranoid.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it."

Tosh turned to her right to find her leader Captain Jack Harkness walking towards her. She knew he was right about the box the alien had been destroyed and Ianto was putting it in the safe as they spoke.

"I know Jack I'm putting it all behind me."

"Good. Now as your leader I'm giving you the rest of the day off you earned it!" Jack saluted his friend causing Tosh to giggle.

"I'm pretty sure he's just using that excuse to kick us all out so he can spend some alone time with Ianto." Tosh rolled her eyes Owen could be such a prick sometimes it wasn't even funny.

"Who said I was spending time with Ianto? Maybe I have some paperwork to do."

Jack exclaimed while throwing his hands up in frustration. Owen muttered something darkly under his breath about Jack and Ianto going at it. Tosh suppressed the smile that was forming on her lips and instead she said:

"A night off is good. Aye Owen let's go to that pub you and Gwen were talking about the other day. The new one that opened up down the street a few weeks ago." Owen narrowed his eyes at the girl before nodding his head in agreement.

"Can I come?" asked Gwen who was looking bored at her desk and Tosh reluctantly nodded. She wanted to spend some alone time with Owen she was shocked that he even agreed to going out alone with her.

"I call shot gun!" Owen had said which earned a laugh from Gwen.

Owen and Gwen had raced out the Hub leaving Tosh alone by herself. Sometime during that interaction Jack had slipped away no doubt chasing after Ianto. Tosh let out a sigh before shutting down her computers for the day and walking out of the hub in the dark alone. She knew she shouldn't let Gwen and Owen bother her it was clear that their relationship was over and the tension clearly gone. But part of her resented Gwen for it because she felt that she knew that Tosh had liked Owen. Tosh would never tell a soul of course because she knew that Owen wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

She walked into the cool November night air and spotted the SUV. When she got up closer she saw Owen and Gwen arguing with each other over what she didn't really care to know. Tosh got into the back seat as Owen obviously lost the bet and was driving the two the Pub.

"Oi what took you so long Tosh!"

"Leave her be Owen she had to shut down the computers for the day."

"She's the one who invited me out and as common courtesy she shouldn't make a man wait."

If it was any other person they would be appalled by Owen's behavior but Tosh knew better. She quietly said sorry as the car began to move after Gwen smacked him on the back of his head. Tosh rolled down the window a little when something caught her eye. She had to be imagining it for she thought she saw a man standing on the side of the ally looking straight at her with piercing blue eyes. He held up his finger to his lips motioning for her to stay quiet. She was brought out of the trance when she heard the doors close and quickly got out herself.

"Are you alright Tosh?" Gwen had asked motioning for her to catch up.

"Fine just thought I saw something…"

Tosh quickly turned around as she felt that someone was behind her calling out to her but again was snapped out of her daze when Owen called to her.

"Coming Tosh?"

"Yes sorry just a bit distracted long night."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, no I'm quiet alright."

"Great cause you are going to love this place!" Gwen said happily as they walked into the pub together.


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Night Out

The pub was bustling with activity once the trio walked in. Tosh felt that it was almost a waste of time because she knew they wouldn't get a table at this time of evening. She let out a sigh ready to head back out into the night air but was stopped when one of the workers came over to them.

"Is there a Miss Sato in this party?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Tosh held in her squeals of joy as Owen had defended her. Or was he really defending her? She caught Gwen's eye roll which caused Owen to glare at her. Whatever type of relationship these two still had was obviously a friendly one…or so she hoped. She decide to take a small risk and raise her hand to acknowledge the bartender.

"That's me."

"Right this way."

The bartender offered his hand out and she hesitantly took it. She turned to see her co-workers with their mouths hanging open mostly Gwen's. She also couldn't help see a little flinch of jealously in Owen's eye.

"Tosh are you ditching us already it's not polite!" Owen huffed crossing his arms the look making him look like a toddler.

"I'll only be a moment."

"As I said before Owen let her be we have the entire night to get Tosh drunk."

"Who are you and what did you do with Gwen?"

"She's still here but there are some sides of me that I haven't yet revealed to you. Come along now a spot just opened up at the bar."

Gwen took Owen's arm and dragged him to the now emptied seats at the far end of the table.

"I'll be fine." Tosh had said to no one in particular as her friends were already out of ear shot.

The bartender led her to a booth near the entrance of the pub and noticed a man sitting in the corner playing with a piece of paper in his hand. The man looked no older than his early 20s and she couldn't help but smirk at the way he looked nervous obviously for meeting Tosh.

"Hello?" the man was startled when he saw Tosh but then his emotions danced on his face from confusion to longing.

"Come sit Miss Sato I've been waiting for you."

"Why were you following me?" Tosh tried to not be so blunt but after looking at the Englishman with blonde hair and deep blue eyes she couldn't help but recognize him anywhere despite the fact that she could mistake him for anyone at anytime.

"My name is Dominic MacDonald and I have heard so many wonderful things about you!" he beamed shaking her hand a little to vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Dominic but what do you know about me in particular?"

"Well I spotted you and your um team T-Torchwood a few days ago on the recovery of an alien artifact." Tosh couldn't come up with words and just nodded wanting to know who this crazy man was.

"How do you know about Torchwood?"

"My team and I have know about Torchwood for a very long time."

"I don't understand why did you seek me out?"

"Because I need your help I work for a corporation in London that specializes in um solar energy."

"Okay."

"But a few days ago things started to get weird. A valuable piece of equipment started to malfunction and people started to get sick. Miss Sato me and my team are the only ones left who have survived on the project."

Tosh tried to comfort the now crying man and couldn't help notice the sparks that shot through her body. Was it an attraction? Or something else?

"The other two members of my team are here Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper maybe they can help you too?"

"No, no, no! It has to be you they said it had to be you!"


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Communication

Owen Harper walked into the hub later the next morning wishing he would have called off for the day. He had Gwen entered a Pub contest and they ended up wining a whole rounds worth of beer for free. Sub beer earned Owen a nasty hang over since Rhys made Gwen be the responsible one and drive him home. Sadly, due to Jack's out of the blue personality they had to come into work for the day even though he said they could have the day off.

"Owen!" somebody called after him causing his headache to hurt even more. The voice belonging to Gwen.

"Good morning Owen!" she said cheerifully wondering how in the world she managed to escape the hangover he had obtained.

Owen continued to walk ahead not wanting to have a conversation with Gwen not because he was being rude but sometimes her voice at certain pitches were a bit well…annoying. What he really wanted was someone who had a soft voice and a quiet personality and when he let his mind wander away a picture of Tosh's head popped into his vision. He shook his head vigoursly but stopped when he remembered the hangover he was nursing. They stepped on the platform that was really an invisible lift that took them directly into the hub.

"After you" said Owen in the best way possible while trying not to sound like a prick.

"Why thank you Owen for someone who has a hangover you really are being quiet a gentlemen" Gwen said while stepping onto the lift and tipping her invisible fedora.

The ride down to the hub only took less the five minutes and when they reached the bottom they were greeted by a smiling Ianto. Before Owen would have thought it was unusual to find the Welshman smiling about the hub but recently Jack had decided to go official with the couple however, much to his dismay hated the word boyfriends with a passion so they used the term lovers instead.

"Morning Ianto!" Gwen said obnoxiously loud causing Owen's growing headache to grow even more. He glared daggers at her as he knew he was doing this in purpose. Of course she was she was the one who set him up to drink all those rounds by himself. But then again he had to blame some of the stupidity on himself for falling for that trick.

"Gwen" Ianto said in his annoyingly cheerful voice.

Despite the fact that he knew he was being rude Owen ignored Ianto's hello and went straight to the autopsy bay. Right before he hit the steps Jack walked in.

"Great everybody's here!" said Jack causing Owen to groan just wanting some solitude among the autopsy table.

"Not everybody is here Jack we're still waiting on Tosh" Gwen said frowning.

"Ianto didn't you text everybody that they were to come into work today?" Jack said crossing his arms.

"Yes, I did and you were there with me. Everybody replied some more rudely than others…but Tosh did reply" Owen tried to tune out this conversation. Tosh even though she was rather tardy when it came to showing up to work on time.

"Gwen and Owen weren't you with Tosh yesterday at the Pub? Did she go home with anyone?" Owen couldn't help the snicker that came out of his mouth.

Tosh? Go home with a guy? Her life was very private which is understandable. Owen felt a pang of guilt in his chest because of the fact that he didn't look after Tosh like he mentally promised to that night. Then he scowled at the idea of having to look after a co-worker who was clearly capable of taking care of herself. Tosh was a big girl and if she wanted to take a guy home with her that was alright as long as the guy didn't hurt her…he was brought out of his thoughts when the hub's doors opened up revealing a smiling Tosh. The same "I'm in love smile" that Ianto had plastered onto his face a few moments ago.

"Good morning all" Tosh had said clearly ignoring Gwen and Owen.

"Where have you been Tosh?" Tosh looked at Jack funny before opening her mouth.

"Why does it matter? I'm here aren't I on time? Thanks for the text Ianto by the way" Tosh held up her phone and the time read 7:00 right on the dot.


End file.
